Berawal dari kesendirian
by Namikaze Ray
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto anak yang selalu di musuhi dan selalu dihina.  Hyuga Hinata anak yangs selalu dari bansawan.    bagaimana kisahnya    baca.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Naruto U&Hinata H

Rated: T

Judul: berawal dari kesendirian

Genre: Romance

* * *

><p>apa yang anda lakukan bila hidup kesepian,selalu di hina,di benci?.<p>

* * *

><p>"Behinti kau iblis"teriak warga konoha kepada bocah yang di dalam<br>tubuhnya ada kyuubi.

"Tidak,kenapa kalian selalu membenciku? apa salahku?" tanya anak  
>itu sambil berlaliri.<p>

"Kau telah membunuh keluarga kami".

"Tapi aku tidak pernah membunuh siapapun?"

"Ya kau tidak membunuh siapapun,tapi monster  
>yang ada dalam tubuhmu yang telah membunuh".<p>

"Tapi...".

"Kau tahu bocah rasanya kehilangan keluarga" potong warga.

"Aku...".

"Ahaha kau tidak pernah kan bocah".

"aku,AAAAAA" Teriak bocah jinchuuriki kyuubi.

"hahahhah Mau lari kemana kau bocah"Teriak seorang Jounin.

"Mati kau bocah"Teriak Jounin sambil menusuk naruto.

'Mungkinkah aku akan mati,Oh tuhan kalau kau  
>mau aku mati aku siap' inner(betul gak) naruto,naruto langsung menutub<br>matanya.

TRINGGGG

'kenapa? kok tidak sakit?' tanya naruto.

"kau? siap kau,kenapa ke menghalangiku?"tanya Jounin kepada seorang yang  
>meyelamatkan bocah jinchuuriki.<p>

"aku Anbu" jawab orang yang menyelamatkan naruto.

"Terus kenapa kau menghalangiku?"tanya(kagi) jounin.

"Itu perintah hokage"jawab Anbu sambil berjalan ke naruto  
>"Kalau kalian membunuh bocah ini kalian akan mati,mengerti?" lanjut Anbu.<p>

"Apa maksudmu HAH"teriak warga konoha.

"aku tidak ada maksud"jwab Anbu  
>"naruto kau tidak apa-apa"lanjut Anbu.<p>

perlahan-lahan naruto membuka matanya,dan pertama di lihat adalah sanganbu  
>yang memakai topeng.<p>

"siapa kau"tanya naruto dengan suara yang bergetar.

"aku Anbu"jawab Anbu sambil menggendong naruto  
>"kalian bubar semua"perintah anbu kepada warga.<p>

"AHHHHHH"desah para warga sambil membubar-kan diri.

Anbu itu membuwa naruto ke hospital konoha

"Paman kau mau membawaku kemana?"Tanya naruto.  
>"oya paman kenapa menyelamatkan aku"lanjut nauruto<p>

"aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit,,aku di suruh sma hokage untuk  
>menyelamatkanmu,,kau mau tanya apalagi?"tanya anbu sambil melompat<br>atap rumah.

"Tidak ada"

"..."

"..."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: Naruto U&Hinata H**

**Rated: T**

**Judul: berawal dari kesendirian**

****Genre: Romance ****

****Maaf lama****

**Arigato Gozamasuo untuk mizu-chan yang sudah kasih tahu tentang fanfiction.**

**Dan Arigato buat senpai yang sudah membantu saya.  
><strong>

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**SEMOGA TERHIBUR**

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital Konoha.<strong>

"Cepat tolong anak ini!"teriak sang Anbu.

"baik… eh?Kenapa kita harus menolong monster itu?"tanya seorang suster tua sambil melihat Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Sudah kukatakan, cepat tolong dia ...Apa kalian mau berurusan dengan Hokage-sama hah?"tanya sang Anbu balik sambil mendudukan Aaruto di kursi.

GLEKK  
>Suster tersebut yang mendengar pertanyaan sang anbu cuman bisa menelan ludahnya.<br>'Berurusan dengan Hokage-sama? tidak, tidak, tidak'barin sang suster tua sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.  
>"Baiklah…Cepat siapkan kamar,dan panggil ninja medis"teriak suster tua itu kepada para suster muda sambil berlari.<p>

"Baik"jawab suster muda yang kemudian melakukan perintah suster tua itu.  
>"Kamarnya sudah siap, dan ninja medisnya juga sudah dalam keadan siaga!"lanjut suster muda.<p>

"Kamar nomor berapa?"tanya suster tua.

"Kamar nomor 313"jawab suster muda.

"Baiklah… Kau dipersilahkan membawa monster itu kekamar 313"perintah suster tua kepada anbu.

"Baik"

* * *

><p>"Ukh, ukh… Aku ada dimana?"tanya Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.<p>

"kau sudah bangun?"tanya pria berambut kuning yang mengenakan topeng.

"Siapa kau? Dan dimana aku?"tanya Naruto dengan perasaan bingung.

"Kau berada di dunia alam bawah sadar"jawab pria tersebut.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Naruto,yang tidak mengerti dengan jawabaan pria tersebut.

"maksud dia, kau itu di alam roh"jawab sang wanita berambut merah yang mengenakan topeng pula.

"Apakah artinya, aku sudah mati?"Naruto melihat sekitarnya, tidak paham dengan kondisinya sekarang.

"Tidak, kau hanya tidak sadarkan diri"terang pria itu sambil berjalan kearah Naruto.  
>"Ternyata kau sudah besar, ya,naruto"lanjut pria itu sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut naruto.<p>

"Siapa kau? dan dari mana kau tahu namaku?"tanya Naruto kalut sambil menjauh dari pria itu.

"jangan takut… kami adalah orang tuamu"jawab wanita itu sambil mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Apa yang tadi kau baru saja katakan?"tanya Naruto yang masih tidak percaya.

"Ya,benar, kami adalah orang tuamu"jawab pria itu.

"Jika memang benar, kenapa kalian tinggal kan aku?"tanya Naruto dengan suara tang bergetar.

"Maaf, maafkan kami Naru-chan"jawab wanita itu sambil memeluk Naruto.  
>"Menangislah,jika dirasa perlu"lanjut wanita itu.<p>

"Hiks hiks hiks… Aku masih tidak percaya... Hiks hiks hiks"tangis Naruto sambil membalas pelukan dari wanita itu.

Lama waktu berselang,mereka gunakan untuk bicara dan bercanda.

"Oh, ya…Kaa-chan,kenapa pakai topeng jelek seperti itu?"tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah topeng yang dipakai wanita itu.

"Ini rahasia"jawab wanita itu.

"Tapikan aku mau lihat wajah kaa-chan"pinta Naruto manja.

"Kau akan tahu wajah kami setelah umurmu kami rasa cukup, naruto"jawab pria tersebut yang mengaku sebagai Ayah dari Naruto.  
>"Ayo waktu kita sudah habis"ajak pria itu sambil berdiri.<p>

"Baik"jawab wanita itu sambil meranggul tangan pria itu.

"Tunggu, Kaa-chan,Tou-chaan!"teriak Naruto sambil menahan tangan pria itu.  
>"Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi?"tanya naruto dengan suara yang bergetar.<p>

"Tentua saja bisa… Kami akan datang mengunjungimu di alam mimpi"jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum di balik topengnya.  
>"Jadi, kau jangan menangis. teruskanlah semangatmu, ganbatte"lanjut wanita itu.<p>

"Cepatlah, waktu kita sudah hampir habis"ajak pria itu sambil berjalan.

"Baiklah… Jaa Naru-chan!"teriak wanita itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan"jawab naruto sambil membalas lambaian tangan kedua orang tuanya.  
>"Baiklah, Naruto kau harus semangat, seperti pesan Kaa-chan! ya, semangat"gumam naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama,lebih baik anda saya untuk menjaganya"kata sang Anbu kepada pria tua yang memakai jubah bercorak api di bawahnya.<p>

"Tidak,biar aku saja yang menjaganya"jawab Sandaime sambil meminum secangkir teh.

"tapi…"

"Ini juga kesalahanku yang tidak mampu melindungi anak dari Minato"potong Sandaime.

"Baiklah kalau itu kemauan anda"kata Anbu pasrah.

"ukh ukh…dimana aku?"tanya Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang dibalut perban.

"kau sudah sadar,Naruto?"tanya Sandaime.

"eh? kakek sedang apa disini?"tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Hei,bisakah kau keluar, dan jaga jangan sampai ada yang menguping pembicaraan kami"perintah Sandaime kepada Anbu.

"baik Hokage-sama"jawab sang anbu yang kemudian pergi.

"Naruto kau sudah bertemu dengan orang tuamu?"tanya Sandaime sambil duduk di bangku dekat ranjang Naruto.

"eh? dari mana Kakek tahu?"tanya Naruto binggung.

"Tou-chanmu pernah mengatakan sesuatu pada"

"Apa itu,Kek?"Naruto berantusias ingin tahu lebih lanjut.

**Flashback**

Di pagi hari di desa konohagakure yang damai.  
>Burung-burung berkicau,orang-orang beraktivitas sesuai dengan semestinya.<br>Namun,lain halnya dengan seorang berambut kuning dan menggunakaan jubah Hokage.  
>Dia masih tahukah bahwa dia itu adalah seorang Hokage?<p>

"Minato, mengapa kau santai-santai?"tanya wanita berambut merah sambil duduk di sebelah pria tersebut.

"Aku lelah, Kushi-chan"terang Minato dengan suara yang tidak enak di dengar, membuat Kushina tidak nyaman.

"Jangan kau keluarkan suara jelekmu itu"perintah Kushina.

"Iya,iya"jawab Minato sambil meminum kopinya.  
>Tak lama, terlihatlah seorang Anbu datang ke kediaman Minato<p>

"Hokage-sama, Anda dipanggil oleh Jiraiya-sama"kata sang Anbu sambil memberi hormat.

"Hah...Baiklah"jawab minato pasrah.  
>'Ada apa ya, dia apakah ada kabar yang tidak baik 'batin Minato masih tidak percaya kalau Jiraiya memanggilnya.<p>

Minato berjalan menyusuri desa dan mencari Jiraiya si guru mesum.  
>Minato terus mencari walau sudah satu, namun dia tidak menemukannya.<p>

'Dimanakah dia?'batin Minato.

"Kau sedang mencari siapa Minato?"tanya pria paruh bayaberambut putih sambil menegak alkohol.

"Aku sedang…Eh?aku sedang mencarimu"jawab Minato malas.

"ada apa kau mencariku?"tanya Jiraiya pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Gerr…Bukannya kau yang memintaku untuk menemuimu?"tanya Minato balik yang sudah mulai kesal.

"Benarkah?"tanya Jiraiya yang benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud ucapan muridnya.

"Cepatlah,aku sudah tidak ada waktu!"desak Minato yang sudah kesal dibuatnya.

"Oke, oke"kata jiraiya.  
>"ini soal masa depanmu"lanjut jiraiya.<p>

"masa depanku?"tanya minato yang mulai bingung.

"ya, masa depanmu. Di masa depan, kau tidak akan bertemu dengan anakmu"ungkap Jiraiya dengan nada serius.

"apa maksudmu?"tanya minato yang benar-benar tidak tahu dengan apa di maksud Jiraiya.

"Maksudku ..."jelas Jiraiya panjang lebar.

"Begitu ya… Apa kau bisa menjaga anakku di masa depan nanti?"pinta Minato dengan nada memohon.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa"jawab Jiraiya dengan suara yang menyesal.

"Begitu ya…Baiklah"kata Minato kecewa sambil berlalu.

"mau kemana kau Minato!"tanya jiraiya khawatir secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku mau menemui Sandaime"jawab Minato sambil berlari.  
>'Dialah satu-satunya harapanku untuk menjaga anakku'batin Minato cemas.<p>

**Taman**

"dimana dia?"gumam Minato cemas sembaril melihat kekana dan kekiri.  
>"itu dia"lanjut Minato sembaril berjalan ke arah orang tua yang lagi memberi makan burung.<p>

"Kau terlihat seperti sedang mencari apa Minato?"tanya sandaime.

"Aku butuh bantuan kakek"jawab Minato sambil duduk di sebelah Sandaime.

"Bantuan?"tanya Sandaime lagi yang sudah tidak memberi makan burung.

"ya...Aku butuh Kakek menjaga anakku jika sesuatu hal terjadi padanya, atau padaku"terang Minato sembari menerawang kearah langit.

"menjaga anakmu?"tanya Sandaime tidak mengerti.

"ya… kata Jiraiya-sensi hidupku tidak lama lagi"jawab Minato.

"Apa maksudmu?"ujar Sandaime,tidak paham dengan penuturan Minato.

"Menrut Jiraiya..."jelas Minato,mungulang setiap bait kalimat Jiraiya dengan lancar.

"Lalu?"tanya Sandaime.

"Jadi, bisakah Kakek tolong jaga anakku… kalau seandainya dia tidak sadarkan diri atau terluka parah, dia akan bertemu dengan diri ku,dan juga kushina"jawab minato.

"Bisakah kau perjelas?"pinta Sandaime.

"aku,dan kushina akan mengrimkan setengah chakra kami, agar kami bisa berhubungan"jawab minato

**Flashback end**

"Jadi begitu, ya?"gumam naruto.

"ya… Lalu, kau sudah bertemu denga orang tuamu?"tanya Sandaime

"ya begitulah"jawab Naruto singakat.

**Lima tahun kemudian**

Sejak bertemunya Naruto dengan kedua orang tuanya di alam mimpi,Naruto selalu berjuang untuk menjadi Hokage terbaik yang diakui oleh semua orang.  
>Dan,sejak saat itu pula Naruto selalu dilindungi naruto kerap berjuang, kemampuan dan kepiawainnya diakai oleh semua penduduk konoha.<p>

"Hei kau!"teriak Naruto kepada Seorang wanita berambut panjang yang berwarna biru tua dan beriris lavender yang sedang menangis di sebuah taman.  
>"Hei, mengapa kau menangis?"tanya Naruto lembut sembaril duduk di sebelah wanita tersebut.<p>

"Aku... hiks... Aku"

"Tidak perlu diungkapkan jika sulit untukmu"potong Naruto bijak(gayanya).

"Eh?"gumam wanita itu.

"Ya…Dari tadi kau bergumam sembari menangis "canda Naruto sembari menucek-ngucek matanya.

"Aahaha"tawa wanita itu yang melihat tingkah Naruto.

'Dia manis kalau tertawa'batin Naruto jujur  
>"Hahaha akhirnya kau tertawa"gumam naruto sambil tersenyum.<br>"Siapa namamu?aku Naruto,Uzumaki naruto"lanjut Naruto sambil membalas mengelurkan tangan.

"Namaku Hinata,Hyuga Hinata"jawab wanita sambil membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

" dari keluarga Hyuga ya?"tanya Naruto.

"ya"jawab Hinata sembari memainkan jarinya.

"kalau begitu kita, berteman"ujar Naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

**Blush  
><strong>Hinata yang melihat senyumkhas Naruto langsung menundukan mukannya yang memerah karena malu.

'Kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang?'batin hinata tidak mengerti.

'Ada apa dengannya?'Batin Naruto tidak mengerti.  
>"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan"tanya naruto sambil memegang dagu hinata<br>mata mereka bertemu lavender dan safir.

'Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini'Bantin Naruto.

'Aduh...Kepalaku... terasa berat... pandanganku menjadi gelap...'batin Hinata sekejap kemudian sudah terjatuh menimpa Naruto..Hinata tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aduh…Kenapa dia tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini?kalau begini,kan, jadi repot"gumam naruto sembari mengangkat tubuh kemidian berjalan sembari  
>membawa tubuh Hinata keliling taman.<br>''aku harus bawa dia kemana?''keluh Naruto sambil berputar-putar.

"Hei kau…Mau dibawa kemana hinata-sama!"teriak pria berambut panjang kecoklat yang warnanya agak tua sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"Tenang dulu…Ia mendadak tak sadarkan diri dan jatuh di panik dan berusaha mencari pertolongan"jawab naruto.

"Lalu?"

"Baru saja aku mau membawanya pulang,tapi aku tidak tahu rumahnya"jawab Naruto sambil menyerahkan Hinata kepada pria tersebut.

"Begitu ya…Maaf sudah siapa namamu?aku Neji,Hyuga Neji"ujar Neji sambil menggendong Hinata.

"aku Naruto,Uzumaki Naruto…sudah dulu ya"sahut Naruto sambil berlari.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Hinata-sama!"teriak neji sambil berlalu.

Pada saat inilah,tumbuh benih-benih cinta antara Hyuga hinata ke Uzumaki Naruto  
>Apakah cinta Hinata terbalaskan,atau bertepuk sebelah tangan.<p>

**TBC**

**Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya,apakah cinta hinata terbalaskan  
>tunggu kelanjutannya.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: Naruto U****&****Hinata H**

**Rated: T**

**B****erawal ****D****ari ****K****esendirian © Namikaze Ray**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**gomene kalau pendek,atau saya lagi banyak pikiraan gomene**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**SEMOGA TERHIBUR  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Di sebuah apartemen kecil, tinggallah seorang pemuda berambut bak bunga matahari, berkulit gelap,dan beriris biru sebiru laut lepas. Pemuda itu sedang menikmati makan malamnya dengan ramen, dan segelas jus jeruk, namun pikiran pemuda ini tidak terbang jauh. Pemuda tersebut kerap memikirkan gadis yang ia temui di taman Konoha.<p>

"Kenapa aku selalu memikirkan dia?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa.

'_J__angan-jangan aku…__ T__idak__,__ tidak__,__ tidak__.__"_ batin Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Pintu apartemen Naruto diketuk seseorang. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menyudahi makannya, dan berjalan ke arah pintu apartemennya.

"Iya, sebentar!" teriak Naruto.

_'__S__iapa__,__ sih__,__ yang datang malam-malam begini?__'_ batin naruto sembari membukakan pintu.

"Maaf, Uzumaki-sama." kata sang Anbu sambil memberi hormat.

Ya, setelah kejadian bahwa Naruto di bawa ke rumah sakit, Sandaime memerintah kan para ninja Konoha untuk menjaga Naruto, sedangkan para Anbu di perintahkan untuk menghormati Naruto. Awalnya Naruto menolak, tetapi Sandaime terus memaksanya, hingga akhirnya Naruto menerima permintaan Sandaime dengan terpaksa.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini datang ke apartemenku?" tanya Naruto.

"Maafkan saya, namun ini perintah Hokage-sama." jawab Anbu yang masih memberi hormat.

"Kakek?" ujar Naruto. Tidak biasanya Sandaime memanggilnya kalau tidak ada kabar yang buruk atau baik tentang dirinya.

"Maaf, Uzumaki-sama di panggil oleh Hokage-sama." kata Anbu yang sudah menegakkan posturnya.

"Begitu, ya… Kau tunggu sebentar!" perintah Naruto sembari berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Baik, Uzumaki-sama." jawab Anbu sembari pergi keluar.

**20 MENIT**** KEMUDIAN****.**

"Ada apa kakek mencariku?" tanya Naruto kepada sang Anbu sembari melompati atap rumah. Ya, sekarang Naruto sudah berada di luar apartemennya dan tengah menuju ke kantor Hokage.

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu. Beliau tidak memberikan keterangan yang mendetil." jawab sang Anbu sembari melompati atap rumah pula.

"Begitu, ya… Kalau begitu, aku duluan!" ujar Naruto bersemangat dan merapalkan mantra salah satu jutsu andalannya. Segeralah ia langsung melesat, dan menghilang.

"Tunggu, Uzumaki-sama! Sial, ia tidak bisa dikejar… Jutsu yang dipakai Naruto itu, kan, jutsu Hokage ke empat, sungguh cepat larinya jutsu ciptaan Hokage ke empat." gumam sang Anbu.

**KANTOR HOKAGE**

HUP

Naruto memasuki kantor Hokage dengan melewati jendela.

"Kau sudah menyempurnakan jutsunya, Naruto?" tanya seorang pria tua yang mengenakan topi dan jubah bercorak api yang sedang menulis laporan.

"Belum… Aku masih belum bisa menyempurnakannya." jawab Naruto sembari berjalan menuju ke arah Sandaime.

"Kenapa belum?" tanya Sandaime yang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto yang menyerupai jalan pikiran Hokage ke empat.

"Ya, tentu saja belum… Kalau aku sudah menyempurnakan jutsu hasil temuan Tou-chan, tentunya aku akan sampai kesini dengan hanya membutuhkan waktu dua detik." ujar Naruto sembari duduk di depan Sandaime.

"Hmm… Baiklah, kita langsung saja." kata Sandaime dengan nada yang serius. Naruto yang mendengar suara Hokage ke tiga ini langsung menatap Sandaime dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah serius.

"Lalu?"

"Kau sudah menemui orang tuamu kan?" tanya Sandaime kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk sembari melihat ke arah luar jendela. "Tapi dia mengenakan topeng?" lanjut Sandaime yang membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

_'__D__arimana kakek tahu__?_' batin Naruto.

Seolah menjawab suara hati Naruto, Sandaime membuka mulut.

"Tou-chanmu pernah bercerita padaku."

_Flashback_

Di sebuah rumah bak istana, dan mempunyai halaman yang luas serta penuh dengan beragam jenis bunga-bunga yang indah.

"Kek, tolong simpan semua ini."pinta seorang pemuda tampan, dan bermata safir yang indah, sembari memberikan beberapa gulungan kertas ke pria tua yang memakai kimono hitam.

"Ini gulungan jutsu? Untuk apa?" tanya Sandaime sambil menerima semua gulungan yang diberikan oleh pria tampan tersebut, Minato.

"Itu semua adalah jutsu-jutsu yang selama ini telah aku pelajari dan aku gunakan." terang Minato.

"Lalu?"

"Jika anakku sudah cukup umurnya, tolong kakek berikan kepadanya semua gulungan ini." jawab Minato sembari melihat ke arah langit dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sudah, kau jangan bersedih,. Aku akan menjaga anakmu seperti anakku sendiri." hibur Sandaime sembari menepuk pundak Minato, memberinya semangat meski tidak banyak.

"Terimakasih, kek… Oh iya, aku melupakan satu hal. Ini." ujar Minato sembari memberi gulungan besar berwarna putih.

"Apa ini?" gumam Sandaime sembari menerima gulungan putih tersebut. "Ini kan!" teriak Sandaime, yang masih tidak percaya kalau Minato menitipkan gulungan itu.

"Ya, itu jutsu rahasia keluarga Namikaze… Kalau anakku sudah berumur delapan belas tahun, kakek berikanlah gulungan itu ke anakku." pinta Minato.

"Tetapi jutsu ini, kan, membutuhkan chakra dalam jumlah banyak. Apabila orang yang menggunakannya tidak memiliki chakra yang cukup, maka orang itu akan…"

"Ya aku tahu semua resikonya." potong Minato yang tidak mau mendengar kata terakhir yang akan di ucapkan oleh Sandaime.

"Apakah anakmu mempunyai cukup chakra?" Sandaime mencoba menghalangi keputusan Minato yang baginya sungguh berbahaya.

"Jikalau Naruto tidak mencukupi chakra untuk melakukan jutsu ini, maka aku akan memindahkan kyuubi yang berada di dalam tubuh Kushina ke dalam tubuh Naruto" terang Minato yang terlihat berseri-seri jika mengucapkan nama putranya. Sandaime yang mengamati Minato yang tiba-tiba berseri-seri jika mengucap nama Naruto menjadi kalut.

"Naruto, siapakah dia?" tanya Sandaime tidak mengerti.

"Dia, maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Minato kepada Sandaime yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan kepala."Naruto adalah nama anak kami. Kushina yang menamainya." jawab Minato.

_Flashback en__d_

"Begitukah…" gumam Naruto singkat sembari menatap ke arah jendela dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ya." jawab Sandaime singkat.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar untuk mencoba jutsu yang dititipkan oleh orang tuanya.

"Kita harus menunggu Anbu suruhanku yang datang menjemputmu tadi." jawab Sandaime sembari meminum kopi.

**25 MENIT**** KEMUDIAN**

"Maaf, saya terlambat." ujar sang anbu sembari memberi hormat.

"Tidak apa-apa… Naruto, kau sudah siap?" tanya Sandaime.

"Sudah." jawab Naruto tegas.

"Kalau begitu, kau hilangkan ini dulu." perintah Sandaime sambil menaruh gulungan kemeja.

"Baik." Naruto menurut sembari melakukan tugasnya.

**SI****II****NG**

Gulungan yang baru saja di taruh oleh Sandaime langsung menghilang.

"Oke… Kau tolong bius ia, agar tidak sadarkan diri." perintah Sandaime ke Anbu bawahannya.

"Baik… Uzumaki-sama, apakah kau sudah siap?" tanya sang Anbu sembari memulai jutsu ilusinya.

"Sudah." jawab Naruto tegas, diikuti dengan dirinya yang langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa jika menggunakan jutsu rahasia itu?" tanya sang Anbu khawatir kepada Sandaime.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tetapi kita serahkan saja semuanya kepada Naruto." jawab Sandaime.

**DUNIA ROH**

"Ukh, ukh…" Naruto tersadarkan dan melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak sama dengan yang biasa dia datangi untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

"Kenapa? Aku ada dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau ada di dunia roh." jawab seorang pria berambut bak bunga matahari yang menggunakan topeng.

"Tapi, Tou-chan, kok, lokasinya berbeda dengan tempat sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto sembari melihat sekitarnya. Ya, sekitar Naruto semuanya seperti kuburan. Tengkorak disana sini, dan banyak pohon besar yang tertanam.

"Apakah kakek tua itu tidak menjelaskan terlebih dahulu?" tanya seorang perempuan bersurai bak tomat yang sudah masak dan juga menggunakan topeng seperti pria itu.

"Menjelaskan apa?" Naruto bertanya balik, tidak mengerti ucapan wanita itu.

"Berarti kakek tua itu tidak menjelaskannya, ya. Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya…" wanita itu mulai menjelaskan yang segera didengar oleh Naruto dengan serius.

"Kau tentu sudah diberikan gulungannya oleh kakek tua tersebut, bukan?" tanya pria itu.

"Sudah." jawab Naruto yang langsung mengeluarkan gulungannya.

**SI****II****NG**

Naruto mengeluarkan gulungan yang berwarna putih ini.

"Apakah kau sudah siap untuk menggunakan jutsu keluarga kita?" tanya pria tersebut, ragu apakah anaknya sudah bisa melakukan jutsu terlarang ini atau tidak.

"Aku siap… Baik kita mulai… RAMEN NO JUTSU!" teriak Naruto sembari mengaktifkan jutsu rahasia.

"Tunggu!" cegah pria itu, sedikit heran dengan perkataan putranya barusan."Mengapa kau memberinya nama Ramen no Jutsu?" tanya pria itu.

"Habis, kakek tua itu tidak memberi tahu namanya. Jadi, aku beri saja nama jutsu ini dengan nama makanan kesukaanku." jawab Naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ya, ya… Terserah kaulah, anakku." ujar pria itu pasrah.

"Baiklah, kita ulang… RAMEN NO JUTSU!"

**Krekkk**

Topeng yang di kenakan pria dan wanita itu terlepas, dan…

**KANTOR HOKAGE**

"Kau berhasil, anakku." kata seorang pria tampan.

"Siapa kau?"tanya Naruto.

"Selamat datang, Hokage ke… empat?" tanya Anbu yang masih tidak percaya bahwa dihadapannya adalah seorang Hokage yang telah lama meninggal.

"Ya… Naruto, kau benar-benar sudah semakin hebat." puji Minato.

"Kau… Bukankah kau Hokage ke empat yang sudah mati?" tanya Naruto yang benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Itu benar, Naru-chan. Kau telah menghidupkan kami dengan jutsu yang tadi kau pakai." jawab wanita cantik bersurai bak merah darah.

"Apakah ini artinya… orang tuaku adalah Hokage ke empat?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu saja."

Semenjak Naruto menghidupkan Hokage ke empat dan sang wanita _jinchuuriki kyuubi_, Naruto sekarang menjadi ninja terkuat di Konoha karena melakukan jutsu paling berbahaya. Ya, jutsu keluarga Namikaze adalah jutsu pembuka topeng atau menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati, dengan syarat bahwa orang yang mau di kembalikan ke kehidupan sebelumnya, chakranya harus berada di tubuh orang yang mau menggunakan jutsu rahasia itu.

"Sepertinya, aku akan beristirahat." gumam Sandaime.

"Maksud kakek?" tanya Minato yang tidak mengerti ucapan Sandaime.

"Kau, kan, sudah kembali. Jadi, tugasku sudah selesai." terang Sandaime.

"Kemudian?"

"Jadi, apakah kau mau meneruskan menjadi Hokage keempat?" pinta Sandaime.

"Tidak… Aku tidak mau." jawab Minato tegas.

"Mengapa?"

"Biarkanlah anakku yang menggantikan posisi kakek." ujar Minato senang.

"Tetapi, kita belum tahu kekuatan asli anakmu, dan dia masih harus mengikuti turnamen untuk menjadi seorang Hokage." kata Sandaime yang masih tidak percaya akan perkataan Minato.

"Beri dia ketangguhan waktu satu tahun" pinta Minato.

"Baiklah." ujar Sandaime pasrah.

**TAMAN**** KONOHA**

Naruto sedang berjalan ke arah taman, tempat dimana untuk yang pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan wanita yang membuatnya tidak nafsu makan, tidur tidak tenang, latihan pun tidak bersemangat. Entah mengapa Naruto kerap memikirkan wanita yang menangis itu.

"Kenapa aku datang kesini?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa sembari melihat kanan dan kiri. Naruto kemudian kembali berjalan ke tempat wanita itu pernah menangis.

"Eh? Dia berada disini juga." gumam Naruto sembari berjalan ketempat wanita itu duduk. "Kau senang mengunjungi tempat ini?" tanya Naruto sembari duduk di samping wanita itu.

"Ah? I…Iya." jawab wanita itu sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Lama waktu berselang. Keduanya, di taman itu, menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol, walaupun Naruto lah yang lebih banyak mendominasi pembicaraan, sementara Hinata hanya menjawab dengan 'Iya' atau anggukan.

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Inilah waktu yang tidak ingin mereka harapkan.

Ya, waktunya untuk berpisah.

"Sudah sore, mau aku antar pulang?" tawar Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Ti... Tidak usah… Na… Nanti mere... Merepotkan Na… Naruto-kun" tolak Hinata lembut.

"Tidak, kok,aku malah senang. Jadi, ayo." ajak Naruto sembari memegang tangan Hinata.

"Na... Naruto-kun…" gumam Hinata sembari memperhatikan tangannya yang dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Ma... Maaf," kata Naruto sembari melepaskan gandengan tangannya dan menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Ayo."lanjut naruto sembari berjalan.

"Baik" ujar Hinata yang dengan segera berjalan di belakang Naruto.

Sejak saat itulah, Naruto dan Hinata kerap bertemu di taman, sekadar hanya untuk bercanda, mengobrol sampai suatu hari Hinata tidak datang ke taman mereka biasa bertemu.

"Hari ini juga tidak datang, ya." gumam Naruto sembari melihat ke arah langit dengan tatapan sedih.

_'__S__udah __satu__ minggu di__a__ tidak datang__.__'_batin Naruto.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata? Mengapa dia tidak datang?

**TB****C**


	4. Chapter 4

**MAAF SEMUANYA SAYA BELUM BISA UPLOAD CERITANYA.**

**SAYA ADA TUGAS SELAMA 3 BULAN JADI MAAF**

**SAYA**

**NAMIKAZE**  
><strong>RAY<strong>  
><strong>MINTA<strong>  
><strong>MAAF<strong>  
><strong>YANG SEBESAR_BESARNYA<strong>  
><strong>UNTUK<strong>  
><strong>TIDAK UPLOAD<strong>  
><strong>SELAM 3 BULAN<strong>


End file.
